ch2 forgivenbut only to sin again
by firekitty21
Summary: zuko teaches aang the firewalk this is a real thing i do it in my karate so i added it in here. also ZUTARA! zuko and katara heat things up a bit
1. Chapter 1

**avatar the last airbender. disclaimer: i do not own avatar the last airbender.**

zuko walked down the stairs and went back to his sleeping bag. he looked over at katara who was lying down already. _she must be sleeping_, he thought to himself. he smiled and laid down looking up at the stars through a hole in the ceiling. "goodnite." he whispered quietly as his eyes closed, dozing off into dreamworld.

zuko awoke to the smell of burnt rice and sizzling turtle duck eggs. he hated sokka's cooking for some ungodly reason. it seemed to writhe and screetch it's way down your throat. he gagged as he rolled out of his sleeping bag, knowing very well katara would be avoiding him this morning, he stood up. he yawned and stretched, while scratching his bare chest. he rubbed his hair and pushed it out of his groggy eyes as he sat down by the cooking pot. he forced a smile as he looked into his bowl._ turtle duck egg rice! mmm mmmmmmmmmm! nothing says breakfast like a burnt excuse for a meal!_ zuko thought as he dug into his food. he was the first one done and he forced a smile, again, because sokka looked at him eagerly. "would you like some more?" sokka said dipping the spoon into the ...stew would you call it? zuko grinned "no no i couldnt have been more satisfied with that meal!" he said rubbing his aching stomach. "i think you should save the rest for lunch...or maybe even dinner." he said standing up. he looked at katara and saw how she held back her vomitt. he wanted to chuckle but decided to look at aang. "would you like your first firebending lesson?" zuko asked popping his neck. aang smiled greatfully as he put sokka's sludge-breakfast down and jumped into the air. zuko smiled and walked out onto one of the stone balcanies. these were common among the air temples. and were at least a hundred yards long. so there was plenty of room to-uh-...teach fire bending to aang.  
zuko was going to break him. when he was done with the avatar, aang would want to go crying to katara. he smiled at the thought of katara. his mind drifting out of the lesson.  
"uhm..zuko...can we train?" aang said innocently. aang really didnt know that he was the real source of katara and his problems. _"katara knows that aang loves her and she doesnt want to hurt him, but by not hurting him she is hurting me."_ he thought to himself as he scratched his chin. "ahh but where to begin." zuko said grinning. he rushed toward aang and stopped at least a foot away from him. " **GET INTO THIS STANCE**." zuko ordered and aang obeyed. "this pupil, is called a horse stance remember it...FEAR it." he said with great emphasis on **FEAR**. zuko walked over and inspected aangs stance. "**WIDER**!" he said tapping the inside of aangs legs with his foot. "good now deeper into the stance." he said pushing aang down. aangs legs were wabbling something feirce as zuko leaned in near his ear. " i want you to feel the burn." he said chuckling. he walked a few feet away from aang. he was inspecting every part of his body. "quit that shaking nonsense and control yourself." he said as he watched aang silence the screaming pain in his leg. he smiled. good. he was going to break him soon. he chuckled as he walked towards aang "now go through these moves," zuko said as he settled intp a deep horse stance. "pay close attention it is the only time i will show you today.." he trailed off seeing aang watching a butterfly go by. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!" zuko yelled as aang snapped back into position. zuko went through intricate movements. c-stepping AND breathing in deep,slow,energetic breaths. steam started to come from his nostrils. and his hands began to emit a heat from within their core. zuko smiled as he looked over at aang. he was still moving and switching his hands and replacing his feet, one with the other. "now you try." suko said looking at the sun rising over the temple wall. "and we wont go to camp until you get the Fire walk right." he said as he walked to the wall. he leaned against it smiling. aang would be begging for mercy.

zuko dragged aang back to camp lazily. "AANG i already told you no more training!" zuko exclaimed loudly. katara looked up at them and smiled. "but master please let me go over it again." aang said on his knees, begging zuko for another chance. "no aang! i said tomorrow, besides our bending is better in the sun light." he grinned and found that he was the one begging aang to stop. aang was more hooked than he thought he would be. he patted aangs head and sighed. " maybe tomorrow i can show you a more advanced kata." he said as he turned. aangs face lit up in a beam of hope. "really?!" aang said his eyes watering. "oh thank you master zuko!" he flung himself to zukos leg and hugged it. zuko couldnt help but laugh as he sat down beside katara. she looked at him but didnt smile. she mearly acknowledged his exsistence, which was fien with him...only..he wanted to be alone with ehr again. he leaned in close and pretended to stretch. he leaned close to her ear. "meet me in that room." he said as he walked into the shadows. katara looked around and saw toph smurking. her heart was pleading with toph, but at the same time walking along with zuko. she closed her eyes and looked at sokka. "i think i will take a bath." she said as she walked the way zuko had gone. she smiled as everyone grunted. they were going to bed.good.

katara walked into the room and was greated by a thrust against the door and a lustful/hasty kiss on the lips. she returned the kiss and ran her hands up his back and grabbed his hair tightly. zuko groaned as he pushed her against the wall, sliding his tongue into her mouth. she welcomed it with her own and kissed him deeply,passionately. when the passion had died down a little, katara cam up for air. zuko tried to kiss her again but she pressed her finger to his lips. "please," she said gasping for air. "one minute." he backed away fro mher a little. his hold still firm on her waist. her body felt tingly.different.

zuko wanted so eagerly to thrust her onto the floor and take her. but he hadn't ever done that before, and he didn't want her to reject it. he curessed her hips then tickled her thigh with his fingertips. a small noise escaped her lips as he pushed her back against the wall. "mmm.." she moaned as he gripped her waist tightly, pushign forward as he pulled her to him. he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him and pressed against her hard. grinding against her. he wanted to just do it. but he couldn't he didn't know how. she didn't know how. and he didn't want to hurt his beloved. he ran a hand up her body stopping below her chest. he looked into her eyes and saught approval. she smiled and he began to kiss her deeply, grabbing her chest and lustfully grinding her against the wall.

he stopped when he heard footsteps go down the hall. quieting her moaning. he looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen him have and he slowly let her down off of the wall. he wanted to pout, to pull him back to her and make him start over, but she couldn't. that person roaming the halls had spoiled it all. BUT what if it was toph. maybe a warning that sokka or aang or uncle was looking for them? he pulled him close and kissed him hard pullign away slowly. "meet me here tomorrow night." she said smiling as she opened the door. she looked around then skipped out of the room and down the hall.

zuko leaned against the wall and sighed. he felt so different than he ever had. he felt so...alive.

zuko slowly walked back to camp and slid into bed, closing his eyes reluctantly. only to dream about tomorrow night.

tell me what you think about it!**_ i need reviews ppl. no one ever reviews anyof my work.!! not nice. so plz rell what you thinking_**

**_firekitty:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**avatar the last airbender. disclaimer: i do not own avatar the last airbender.**

zuko awoke as the rays of the moon beat down on his eye lids. he frowned getting up and looking around. today no one had woken up before he had. he sighed and walked to the pot and looked at the sludge inside from last night. he looked at sokka. "stupid shit-faced hogmonkey." he went mumbling as he walked over to sokkas sleeping bag. he poured the sludge around sokkas bed with a smile then walked back over to the fire and started it. he filled the pot with water and boiled it until the dried sludge came off, then he dumped it out and repeated the process thoroughly. he then decided to boil some rice and so again he filled the pot with water and put the rice in. letting it simmer on a low boil he walked around until he heard the pot sizzling and the rice boiling over. he went over to it and pulled it off of the fire and looked around. he left the pot only a a few inches away from the fire and walked down the temple. it wasn't even dawn and no one would be up for at least three or four more hours. he smiled as he reached a small pond on the base of the mountain. rolling up his pant legs he stepped in and grabbed at a frog.

zuko walked back up the mountain without a shirt on. he smiled at himself feeling very accomplished at his catch. there had to be at least twelve toads in his shirt. he had tied the sleeves in knots and used his shirt as a net. he walked up the temple stairs as the first rays of the sun peeked up over the mountains peek and suddenly with a burst of energy, he ran to camp and grabbed another pot. he filled it with water and some old grease they had used last night for the turtle ducks sokka had 'caught'. he poured the grease into the pot and set it on boil and dropped the live frogs in. he pulled the rice back over and heated it up with his hands. then grabbed the sizzling pot of fried toads. he fished them out and scewered them, peeling off their skin and cutting them into little peices he mixed them into the pot and stood up with the knife in his hand. he walked over to the middle of camp and hit the knife on the side of the pot loudly. "BREAKFAST TIME!" he said clicking and cooing at the gang. "come on!" he said pulling the covers off of toph. "ehhh!" she said rolling over sticking her head between her pillows. "GET UP!!" he roared as he walked over to the fire. he sat down and dished out a even amount to everyone. he watched as like zombies they all shuffled over to their places,picking up their bowls and slowly taking one bite at a time. except sokka he got up and started to walk over and slipped in his sludge, his arms flailed as he tried to grasp anything in reach, which happened to be tophs arm as she walked by him. he pulled her down and landed on her with an " OOPH!" Zuko grinned and was quit satisfied with his meal he had prepaired. he looked up at everyone who was staring at him. they all had their bowls sticking out towards him. he smirked and gave everyone a little more. "that was truly appetizing nephew." uncle said patting his back. he smiled up at him and stood up. sokka glared at him, "yeah truly filling." sokka got up and put his bowl near the pot and walked away, still looking back at zuko he slipped in the sludge again, raising an arm and giving a thumbs up. "_YEAH_..dont worry guys **im alright**! truly!" toph rolled over laughing.  
"aang time for training." zuko said walking over to the balcony they had practiced on yesterday.  
today he was not quit as bad, but he was still intranced by katara's words. _"meet me here tomorrow."_ he smiled and looked off into the clouds. his mind was wandering on not so appropriate things when aang lunged at him. "zuko! PAY ATTENTION!" he said pushing him. zuko just nodded and told him to go over the fire walk again. "zuko..zuko..zuko..zuko...zuko...ZU-UK-OH!" aang said pressing a finger to his forehead. "what is your deal?" zuko looked at him and smiled. "i dont know yet." he said shaking the thoughts of katara's beautiful brown hair blowing in the wind and the way she walked slowly, her hips moving to a silent rythm only he could hear. "fine im going back to camp." aang finally said walking towards the stairs.  
"WAIT! no aang come back im sorry!" zuko said running after him. aang turned around and smiled.  
"you apologized?" aang said smiling. "that makes me so happy!" aang got into a horse stance and looked at zuko. "may we please move on to fire now?" zuko smiled at him evily. "sure, lets do fire."

Aang looked at the leaf intensely. "zuko i thought you said i would work with fire!" aang whined. zuko smiled and patted aangs back. " you are...dont worry aang we will get to the sparing soon enough," he smiled at him heartily. "but for now you just concentrate on keeping that leaf from burning, ok? ok!" zuko patted his back and walked infront of him and sat down, begining to meditate.

he kept kataras words in the back of his mind all day. when zuko thought that he should get up and check on aang he looked over to see the airbender still keepign the leaf from burning. he smiled. "your so committed to this." he thought to himself. he looked at aang and smiled. "now for the basics of firebending!" he said looking up at the blazing sun,  
aang immediatly dropped the burning leaf and looked at zuko with big innocent, greedy eyes. zuko smiled and got into a different stance than he had been showing aang. "now breath in deeply like you would while doing the firewalk." he breathed in and slowly released it. "just concentrate on you and your opponent. forget everything else and focus on something that makes you feel like you could take on the world." he smiled an thought of katara and his hands lit with white flames. he grinned and moved towards aang. "now try it.'' aang got a serious look on his face and thought about katara and how she made him feel so worthy of love and trust and his hands started to tingle. then as if like a switch had been turned on flames came from his hands. "keep breathing," zuko said walking closer. he got into hsi stance and looked at aang playfully. aang ran towards him releasing the fire from his hands, zuko dodged quickly and rooled out of the way, running towards aang full fledge.

when practice was over zuko put his arm around aang and smiled at him. _"i push you so hard because i dont want to see you fail, but at the same time i dont know what will happen if you succeed in learning firebending, i dont want to see you go bad aang and that is why i try to break you."_ he thought, but he couldn't say that. that was too sapy. he smiled and patted aang on the back. " you made me proud today." zuko removed his arm from aangs back and walked ahead, slowly emerging into camp to see toph,sokka,and katara looking at them giggling.  
"did you have a bonding moment with twinkle toes?" toph said bursting with laughter. zuko just looked at her and walked on but aang stopped and smiled at her. "you bet, we had so much fun!" he smiled at zuko and he couldnt help but smile back. but he felt bad now. he had grown attatched to aang and aang was in love with katara too.  
" you look worried about something nephew." uncle said walking up to him.  
"it is nothing uncle." zuko said faking a smile. uncle looked at him, less concerned than he had been. "well ok if you saw so."

after they ate dinner katara went for a walk alone. zuko waited and waited and waited so more until they all had fallen asleep then he snuck off and ran to that room. he looked around and saw katara leaning up against the wall. she was blushing and he didn't know why. he walked towards her then embraced her and tenderly kissed her on the lips. she kissed him back and smiled as his tongue parted her lips. she accepted it willingly. she kissed him deeply and passionately as he pressed her against the wall. they didnt hear someone slip into the room. they were breathing to hard to here that person walk up behind them. zuko leaned in and kissed her again. he slid his hand up her shirt gripping her breast as he thrust her against the wall. his other hand pulling her pants down slowly. she kissed him harder. "i love you katara," zuko whispered as he slid his hand into her warmth." she moaned and looked into his eyes, panting she whispered back. " i love you too zuko." they kissed again and he pushed his fingers in deeper. then a light lit up the room and uncle stood there and scowled. "we need to talk." he said without a trace of a smile on his face. zuko looked back at him bewildered.

**please submitt reviews. please.please.please guys! i want to know what you think about it. any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or anything really is much wanted.**

**just take it easy on me.ok?**

**LOVE firekitty**


End file.
